Spray Paint Family
by Malicious Maelstrom
Summary: When he was 12 it was at first to spite his father. A way to deface the city his father loved but, he ended up painting a beautiful mural instead. Since that day four years ago, he sneaks out of his apartment he shares with his mother to spray-paint on abandon buildings. While it's nothing more than making a bleak city look colorful, Rikuo ends up being closer to his half brother.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first story for this fandom. It WAS going to be a oneshot, however I feel like the story would flow better if I had more chapters to go with it.

Also, I want to point out the setting in this story since I fell like people with grap about it to me. While this story is AU, the setting will NOT be in Japan. The setting is made up in some unknown world in my head. The point to this is because I am not Japanese and I do not know any of their customs. And, because the setting is not it Japan, I will not be using anything like oka-san or any honorifics. It doesn't feel right to me, so in this story there will be American influences.

If this turns you off from the story, ah well.

**Warnings: Light boy's love later on and language. **

* * *

It was very late at night, the moon high in the sky with dark-almost sightless clouds covering bits of the moonlight. The stars danced around the moon, with the occasional red and blue lights of an air plane joining them. Rikuo sprayed the once blank concrete wall with colors of orange and yellow; the empty or unneeded cans laid scattered at his feet. He took a brief pause to adjust his gas-mask, that just covered up to his nose and he wiped of f the cold sweat on his forehead. Despite the fact he had yet to be caught, the paranoia of it eventually happening has yet to disappear during the last four years. It was going to happen, Rikuo was sure of it.

Sighing lightly and shaking his head, Rikuo went back to his picture. He shook the can filled with black paint, before pressing on the small nob. Strong fumes poured out along with black as he moved his arm to paint on the wall. Luckily, Rikuo remembered to bring his gas-mask and his orange tinted goggles this time,so he could finish his painting. He forgot to bring it last night, and ended up leaving before completing because he ended up getting a headache while the fumes stung his eyes. Dropping the can, Rikuo bent at his knees and shuffled through his open duffel bag. He took out two cans before putting them back into his bag, still looking for his cans that were white and brown. When he found them, Rikuo straighten himself up; the can of brown paint in his right hand and the white his left, both uncapped. Shaking the brown paint can, he lightly sprayed over the black, before moving it under the yellow and orange, making sure it was a darker coat. Dropping that can, he moved the white paint can to his empty one. Also shaking that one, he sprayed lightly over the black, yellow, and orange; before putting a darker coat next to the spots he didn't color with the brown.

Taking a step back, Rikuo dropped that can and tucked a rubber gloved hand under his chin, being pleased with himself. All he need to finish was a bit of red, some blue and a dash of purple. Then, he could go home to get some sleep for school tomorrow. Just as he was about to bend down to get the colors he needed, light was on either side of him and his shadow on the wall.

"Freeze!" shouted the person shinning the flash-light to Rikuo's back. Said boy tensed a little, recognizing the voice. Instinctively, Rikuo put his hands up over his head and shuffled a little closer to his bag filled with spray-paint cans. He was glad for his baggy jacket, the hood concealing his easily recognizable hair and the big jacket deforming his upper-body shape.

"Don't move!" the person then commanded when they saw Rikuo move towards his bag. Hearing the scrapping of dirt,signaling that they were moving closer, Rikuo tensed again. Ignoring the command and going against his better judgment, Rikuo bent down and grabbed the straps of his back.

"I said don't-" they didn't have time to finish as many spray-paint cans were suddenly shot at them. The person put his arms in front of their face, a reaction to protect the face from any harm. "Ah, fuck...he got away" the person said when they put their arms down. A hand went through fair hair, grasping it slightly in exasperation while looking at the incomplete painting.

* * *

Puffs of hot breath appeared before Rikuo as he sprinted towards his home. He moved his gas-mask to hang around his neck, so it was easier to breathe while running and, his goggles laid up top his head so he could see easier. When he reached the apartment complex his mother and him lived at, he slowed down his pace and went to the side his window was located. Leaning against the wall, Rikuo gasped in much needed air before sliding down against the wall. Taking a glace at his bag, Rikuo held back a groan. It almost completely empty, save for three cans that didn't make it through the bag's opening. He would have to buy new cans tomorrow. Going back to the building now would be too risky, and for all he knew Kubinashi probably took the cans back as evidence.

Summoning the last bit of his strength, Rikuo slung the bag over his shoulder and climbed up tree in front of him. At the very edge of the strong branch, Rikuo jumped onto the balcony as silently as he could. He didn't want his mother waking up to see her good little boy sneaking back into the house. Sliding the glass door to close behind him, Rikuo tip-toed to his room which he left open by a crack. Sliding that door as well, Rikuo dropped his duffel bag onto his messy bed and grabbed a pair of pajamas from his drawer.

Again, he tip-toed to the bathroom and ran the water for his bath; Rikuo smelled like paint fumes and sweat. Slipping off his dark-blue jacket and his sleeveless black shirt underneath, Rikuo unbuckled his belt to his black jeans. For a moment, his eyes caught the rubber gloves. He looked at them fondly, taking in the colors he used tonight and felt a bit more at ease. Taking a deep breath, he slipped off the gloves before throwing them in the trash. Rikuo then finished undressing and took his bath before heading off to bed.

* * *

Rikuo woke to the sun shinning in his eyes and to the humming of his mother making them breakfast. Arms stretched over his head, he left out a big yawn before trudging his way into the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs hit his nose. He went over to the refrigerator to get himself a glass of orange juice before sitting at the table. "Morning mom," Rikuo said with traces of sleep still present in his voice.

His mother, Wakana, smiled at her son and bid him a good morning as well. Turing off the stove, she reached over to a close by cabinet and pulled out two big plates. As she was pouring the bacon and eggs evenly onto the plates, a sudden pop altered her attention. Taking out the butter from the refrigerator, she took a knife and smeared the yellow substance over the two pieces of toast. She sent one on each plate and made her way to the table, putting one plate in front of her son and one in front of her.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate their breakfast, which was interrupted with the occasional sip of orange juice or coffee respectively. Mornings in the apartment were usually like this, they would eat in silence because there was no need for awkward conversation. Their lives were very ordinary, besides Rikuo's late night spray-painting hobby. Wakana worked as secretary for a local company, while Rikuo was in his fourth year in high-school. His grades were average and he had a few close friends, one them having a strange obsession with conspiracy theories centering around a certain political family.

Hearing the clank of dishes hit together, Rikuo looked up from his plate and to his mother who had finished eating, and was getting up to put her dishes away. Chugging the last of her coffee, she put the mug into the sink with the plate and utensils. Grabbing her small purse from the counter, Wakana looked back to her son and gave him a happy smile. "Have a good day at school, Rikuo! And, don't forget you'll staying at your fathers this weekend so be sure to pack up." And then she was out the door and on her way to work.

Rikuo swallowed his eggs and sighed while placing his fork down, suddenly losing his appetite. Gathering his plate, knife and fork, he dumped the rest on the food into the trash before putting everything in the sink. He stared long and hard at the sink, not really thinking about anything while his mind started going black. Shaking his head, Rikuo headed towards his room to change into his uniform and packed his book bag with books, while his duffel bag was filled with clothing for the weekend. Just before heading out the apartment, Rikuo made sure that he brought enough money for more cans of spray-paint. As he was locking the door, Rikuo wondered how he was going to pull off getting out of his father's house late at night, with his father, brother and grandfather being so perceptive.


	2. Chapter 2

The analog clock on the wall continued it's repetition of ticks and tocks that seemed to ring in quiet room. It was the last class of the day and it couldn't be any slower for Rikuo. Their teacher assigned the last 20 minutes of class to be used for the work she gave out after completing her lesson and, if the students couldn't finish it after the 20 minutes it was to be homework. Being a good student Rikuo had finished the assignment five minutes ago, with a bit of difficulty. The class, instead of doing their work, ending up talking to their friends and were loud. But, they weren't loud enough for the teacher to get annoyed and quiet them down. All the ruckus distracted him from his work and, it was hard to not listen in on some of the more juicy stories.

_Did you hear that Hana made cheer leading? _

_What? But she's so fat! She can't tumble worth a shit!_

_I saw my ex with some slut at the pool yesterday, can you believe him!_

_That jerk! He'll never find anyone as good as you!_

_I ran into a trash can yesterday on my bike. It was so worth it, I got some babes attention._

_Nice! Did you get their numbers?_

_Hell yeah I did!_

_Hey, apparently that Sprayer dude didn't finish his picture!_

_Sprayer?_

_Dude, where have you been! He's that famous spray-painter!_

_Oh! That graffiti artist...?_

Never taking his eyes off the clock, Rikuo remained impassive but felt some-what insulted. It was true, he was a graffiti artist since he did paint on the walls of buildings; them being abandoned had little relevance. It was the negative stigma that came with the title _graffiti artist_, as most wrote in bubbled letters or insults. He didn't write in bubble letters with tacky neon colors, nor did he write slurs with poorly draw pictures and hand-writing. No, he was an _artist. _He sprayed beautiful pictures of cherry blossom trees, of space, forests, grand kingdoms and pictures of the city itself. Rikuo was one of those artist, that used graffiti for advertising or political revelation.

His tangent of self-defense was interrupted when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Pushing his chair out, Rikuo grabbed his book bag off the chair and made way to the back of the room, where his duffel bag of clothes was located. As he was walking towards the door to get out of class, he was greeted by his friends who were waiting in the hallway.

"RIKUUUUOOOOOO!" came the boisterous yell of the group's self-proclaimed leader Kiyotsugu. Said leader stalked up to the shorter male, and immediately invaded Rikuo's personal space.

"Y-yes, Kiyotsugu?" Rikuo enquired somewhat awkwardly, taking a step back from the over zealous teen in front of him.

"Did you hear? Did you?" Kiyotsugu asked hastily.

"About what" Rikuo asked, trying to gain some clarification.

"About the _Sprayer_," Jiro said before Kiyotsugu could respond. "He apparently didn't finish his graffiti!"

While Rikuo was some what upset that he wasn't able to finish his _art_, he couldn't understand why it was such a big deal to everyone else. He voiced his thoughts to his friends, and not surprisingly it was Kiyotsugu that answered him with enthusiasm.

"Because, that means the _Sprayer_ was almost caught! This was first time in the four years that the _Sprayer _ didn't finish a painting! I'm sure Nura Gumi is having a ball right now! It's only a matter of time before he gets caught!"

"Um...Kiyotsugu, aren't you the one that's been saying that the _Sprayer,_ was just a plot the Nura family came up with to gain more popularity? And to squash down ideas of them being part of the underworld?" Saori spoke up, somewhat confused at the teen's praise for the family.

Kiyotsugu turned to tan girl, giving her a sly smile while wagging his finger at her. "Oh, Saori, Saori, Saori. That's exactly what I mean! Capturing the _Sprayer_ would boast their good standing with the people even more! I mean, think about it! Capturing the guy who has been vandalizing public property for the past four years? That would have good standing for them within the city!"

Rikuo gave a nervous smile as his friend went on a long rant, feeling somewhat dejected at how his friend basically called him a criminal. He did admit, that it was true. Spray-painting on property, whether it was for a creative out-let or not wasn't exactly legal.

Seeing the strained smile on her childhood friend's face, Kana went up to Rikuo and lightly touched his arm, gaining the males attention. She gave him a small smile "Hey, why don't you come over pizza Rikuo? It's been a while since you been at my house."

"Oh, wait a wonderful idea Kana!" Kiyotsugu interjected, inviting himself into the conversation. "We should hold Kiyojūji Squad meeting at your house!"

Natsumi, who have been the silent observer huffed at Kiyotsugu. "Hey idiot! Don't just invite yourself over to someone's house! Besides, all this Nura family conspiracy is boring anyways. Why can't we just go to the pool or something? Like normal kids our age?"

Kiyotsugu stepped, almost like he had been suddenly threatened. "Boring! How can you say that! There is nothing more interesting than finding out if a powerful political is a mobster family!"

"A-anyways," Rikuo started, interrupting Kiyotsugu rant. "I would love to Kana, but I can't. I'll be staying at my father's home this weekend. Maybe some other time?"

Kana's smile faltered somewhat, but gave a small nod. "Yeah...some other time" she said while she and the rest of their friends waved to Rikuo who started towards the school's exit.

* * *

At a local hardware store, Rikuo was currently browsing through aisle filled with many kinds of spray-paint. He looked through all the different brands, wondering if he should go with a different brand than his usual one. Clipping his tongue, Rikuo made way over to the cheapest brand he could find. These would have to do for now, he lost a lot of cans when he threw them at Kubinashi and they weren't cheap.

Picking out the three primary colors and then two cans of black and white, Rikuo made his way over to the register to check out. A somewhat large women who looked to be in her mid-30's, looked up from her nail filing and asked if that was all he was going to buy. Rikuo nodded his head, only half-listening to her while he dug in his pocket for his phone that suddenly beeped.

Looking at the contact, Rikuo's lips pressed downward as he pushed the view message button on the screen.

_Hey, the old man wants to know if you're still coming over._

It was his older half-brother Rikun. Pressing the reply button, Rikuo used his thumb to slide over the electronic keypad to type out his answer that he was still coming over, he was just making a quick stop at the store to buy some things.

_Oh, okay. Do you need a ride, he said he'll pick you up._

Again Rikuo typed out his message with a no and that he will be there in about 20 minutes by walking. Putting his phone back into his pants pocket, Rikuo paid the cashier the 45 dollars-somewhat begrudged about the price and took the plastic bag. Walking out the store, he quickly put the plastic bag into his duffel bag, making sure that it was hidden underneath all his clothes. Adjusting the bag that became heavier with it's new contents, Rikuo started on the path closest to his father's home.

As the stores molded into houses, Rikuo took the time to think about his father's family. The Nura were known as the most influential political family within the county. Unlike having a mayor, the city was run under a council of people. And currently Rihan Nura was current head councilman. Not only was he good-looking, he was also kind of heart to the city's people; he cleaned up a run-down park and gave new equipment for it. He often donated to charity and set up many fund raisers, and a few clinics for research have opened during his past few years. Crime has also been at it's lowest during his leadership, even more so than under his father's leadership 30 years ago. The educational system was also arguably better than before as well.

Rihan's immediate family is also well liked to the community. His wife Yamabuki was know for her many volunteer works and her gentle nature. Most of her time was spent being a tutor at a local school for children that had difficulties staying at pace with others.

Together they had a son who was a lot like Rihan, Rikun Nura. Rikun was just as charismatic as his father, often inspiring loyalty from his friends and teammates in whatever club he wanted to join. He was competitive in nature and very hard-working, making sure that he was _the_ best at whatever he did. And just like his father Rikun was also very good-looking. However, compared to Rihan's charming looks of black hair and amber eyes, Rikun could be described as feral; sporting red eyes and hair with sliver at the top and black underneath. In Rikuo's opinion, his half-brother's looks matched his fiery personality.

Soon, Rikuo's thoughts started onto how he and his mother drifted from the Nura family. While his mother shared many characteristics to Yamabuki, Wakana lacked the sheer beauty the former had. Yamabuki was the textbook version of beautiful: long black air, soft angle eyes, tall, had a smooth voice and was a devoted wife. His mother had large wide eyes, was somewhat short, had short hair that framed her face and had an air of independence around her with a few quirks in her personality. In Rikuo's eyes, Yamabuki and Rihan complemented each other much better and not just because of their looks. Rihan was the fierce leader, taking in inspiration from all of those around him and Yamabuki was his ever loyal wife, staying by his side through thick and thin.

Then Rikuo compared himself to his half-brother, Rikun. Rikuo's self confidence wasn't low but, he had to admit he was a bit lack luster compared to his brother.

While Rikun was confident, Rikuo was hesitant.

Rikun was good at sports, Rikuo couldn't find any at his school interesting.

Rikun had a way with people, Rikuo was awkward.

Rikun loved to be the leader, Rikuo prefer to be the follower if he could.

Rikun loved everything about the city, Rikuo thought it looked bleak.

Rikun was very handsome, Rikuo was ordinary with brown hair and eyes.

Feeling a little discourage, Rikuo ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the iron gate that lead his his father's home. Setting down the duffel bag, Rikuo pressed the button on the box that was located on the concrete wall. For a moment he had a strong desire to take out his paint cans to make it look more appealing.

"...Hello?" Rikuo said into the speaker. After a minute of waiting, he pressed the button again. "Hello...Tsurara?"

Soon a buzzed was heard, followed by "Oh! I'm so sorry Master Rikuo! If I known it was you, I would have answered sooner! I'm sorry!"

Rikuo released a small laugh at the hysterical girl. "It's fine Tsurara, and call me Rikuo!"

"R-right, M-Rikuo! And the gate should be open for you now, I'll be waiting at the front door!"

Heaving duffel back from the ground, Rikuo pushed pass the unlock gate. It never ceased to amaze him how extravagant the front yard was. The yard was a lush green, sprinkled with pink from the large cherry trees his father has specificity wanted. There was a wide dirt road that soon went into a circle, and in the middle was a large pearl white fountain spewing water from the top.

Walking around the fountain, Rikuo made way up the marble steps. Before he was able to knock on the door, it suddenly shot open, causing him to step back in fright.

"Master Rikuo! It's so nice to see you again!" Tsurara said with a happy smile.

"It's nice to see you again too, Tsurara" Rikuo replied with a smile of his own.

"Oh! Master Rikuo, please let me take your bags" Tsurara said walking over to Rikuo.

"No, it's fine I can-"

"No no! It's my job to serve you at all times, Master Rikuo! Please, let me take your bags to your room!"

Feeling a bit reluctant, Rikuo slid off his school bag and handed it to the girl along with his duffel bag. His hands laid at either side of him as stood feeling some what awkward.

Rikuo saw her adjust the bags in her hand, he assumed it was so the bags would be easier for her to carry upstairs.

"Now please come in Master Rikuo. Lord Rihan, Miss Yamabuki, Lord Rikun and Lord Nurarihyon are currently in the family room. Dinner will be ready within a few moments." Tsurara said, making room for Rikuo to pass. After she closed the door behind him, Tsurara went the opposite way going up the stairs where is room was located.

Rikuo stood there for a moment, trying to find some way to stall for time. He had planned on just going upstairs to his room and just avoid them unless necessary like usual. However, he had arrived just a little too late. Taking a deep breath and sucking up some courage, Rikuo made way to the family room.

The walls of the hallway were a soft beige color with white wood trimmings separating the paint from the also white wooden bottom. Underneath his feet, the maple floor shined and was polished so nicely that he could see his reflection. As he walked past the many rooms the house held, he was greeted enthusiastically by many of the workers. Rikuo held up his hand as a small greeting, feeling a bit out of place seeing them all so dressed up while he was in his school uniform.

"Ah! Rikuo," said a smooth feminine voice that belonged to Yamabuki. She stood up for her place on the royal blue couch and, with out stretched hands she went over to hug Rikuo who had hugged her back.

"Nice to see you again, Yama..uh, mother." Rikuo said after letting her go. "Thank you, for allowing me to stay over again."

"Oh, don't speak such nonsense Rikuo. You know very well that you are welcome here any time," Yamabuki retorted, lightly scolding. "You're family, you know."

_Right, I'm family._

"And my, don't you look so handsome!" She gushed.

Rikuo picked at his red cotton vest and looked down at his uniform. Underneath his vest, a short sleeve white button up poke through and we was wearing khaki pants. To him, this was hardly anything good-looking and made him look like a scholar if not somewhat nerdy. Quickly, he glanced around the room and took in the appearances of the occupants.

Yamabuki wore a black halter top that hugged her body, a soft medium length yellow skirt covered her legs. From what Rikuo could see, she also wore some black boots. Looking at the other male occupants, Rikuo tried his hardest not to visibly drop his smile. Even his grandfather looked better than he did and the man is 62! Said grandfather was currently wearing a nice fitting purple polo shirt, the top two buttons undone and some black slacks. His hair was just as strange as Rikun's, being a pale blond and black. Nurarihyon adored bits if hair on his chin, with a few prominent lines on his face showing he was older than he looked. He lightly sipped on some tea, and seemed to be ignoring everyone else in the room.

Rikuo's gaze then shifted to Rihan, who had both arms over the couch. The man was dressed with a dark green dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows. Over that was a pure black vest and a lose brown tie, with pin-stripped bottoms. Judging from this disheveled appearance, Rikuo assumed that the man had recently come back from work.

"Ah, what's this Rikuo? Checking out your family members? How disgraceful of you!"

Rikuo snapped his head towards his brother, who looking at him with teasing red eyes. Rikun happened to be wearing a dark blue button shirt and black jeans, probably the most casual out of them all. A small embarrassed blushed tinted Rikuo's fair skin.

"Of course not! Who would do such a thing, idiot!" Rikuo retorted vigorously.

Rikun lifted up his hands in mock surrender "Hey now, no need to be so rude! I was just teasing!"

"Now, now Rikun," Rihan said lifting his arms up in a stretch before standing up. "Don't tease your brother so much, he just got here. There will be plenty of time for that later" He paused for a minute before adding. "Plus, who could blame him for staring? I am rather handsome."

Tried of his son's boasting, Nurarihyon took out the spoon from his tea and threw it at Rihan's face. "Shut up, my stupid son."

"Hey! That was uncalled for, you old coot!" Rihan shouted, rubbing at the spot the spoon had hit him.

Rikun heartily laughed at his father and grandfather's bickering, while Yamabuki covered her mouth and giggled. Rikuo was at a lost for what to do, he didn't want to laugh at his father but being the only one not finding it funny made him stand out too much. He opted for the safest choice, asking if his father was alright.

"Ah...father, are you alright?"

Rihan stopped rubbing at the red spot on his face, and smiled at his youngest son. "I'm alright Rikuo. Now, lets go. I am sure dinner is ready." He said, walking towards the kitchen and beckoned his family to follow.

* * *

Laying on his plush comforter Rikuo looked at the ceiling, thinking about the conversation they had at dinner. They discussed how he was doing in school, if he was thinking of playing sports, what he did after school, if he had started dating yet and how Wakana was doing. After they had drained out all of his information, Rikun then boasted about his perfect grades, how he his soccer team qualified for state and the recent mutual break up with his girlfriend. Then he started discussing about the _Sprayer _with Rihan and what to do about him with Nurarihyon including a bit of input from his past experience.

Rikuo didn't understand why his spray-painting was discussed so feverishly, despite the the fact there were much worst crimes than his. Graffiti was easy to fix up too, just splash some gray paint over it and the picture is gone. He voiced his confusion and to his surprise, the three men laugh at him.

"It's because he's interesting!" was the reason than Rikun gave and their father and grandfather agreed with him.

Rikuo sighed as he sat up in his bed, he really should have guessed that was the reason. Finally changing out of his uniform, Rikuo dug through his duffel bag taking out all the clothes before choosing a outfit. He settled on his baggy dark green jacket with brown horizontal stripes, dark blue jeans tucked into his bulky too many buckles black boots. Adoring his gas mask, goggles and rubber gloves, Rikuo made sure his spray-paint cans were in the bag before sliding open the glass door of his balcony.

Leaving the door open by a crack and making sure the duffel was secured, Rikuo climbed over the railing. Slowly he slid himself down the bars before letting go, landing as quiet as he could on the other balcony. He was lucky that the other residents of the house decided to get piss drunk, it made this much easier. Rikuo went over two more balconies before landing on the ground and rolled into it.

Looking up and to his sides, Rikuo headed for iron gate. Reaching as high as his arms would allow, Rikuo hoisted himself up and put the curves of his feet at the bars and climb up. At the top, he pushed himself up so upper body was over it. Rikuo swung leg over so both legs were on either side. Taking a breath, he twisted his body and swung his other leg over. Sitting now, Rikuo took another deep breathe and pushed himself off and, after a second of landing he went into a roll. Dusting himself off and making sure the bag was okay, Rikuo then ran towards a random direction.

What Rikuo didn't see was in the balcony next to his, a figured was standing there leaning against the railing with a cigarette in his mouth.

* * *

This was almost seven pages, the longest thing I ever written for fanfiction.

How _sad_._  
_

Anyways, I think everyone is OCC as heck and dear lord, Kiyotsugu was hard to write. Ugh

Rikuo is also a projection of everything I like, baggy top, tight bottoms with goggles, gas mask and spray paint.~

And in no way am I bashing Wanaka, that bit is very important for later chapters.

If I made any mistakes please let me know!

_6 August 2012 _Edited where so Rikuo calls them mother and father. The purpose was so it sounds more formal and a bit more distant, this is so the next chapter makes more sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** Slight not really kiss thing and rating changed because the f-bomb is used a lot.

* * *

Rikuo stepped back from the brick wall and looked at his almost finished piece, not feeling satisfied with it at all. This was one of the reasons why he hated spray painting on brick walls, the indentations of every single brick threw off the lines and the maroon color was hard to work with. If he wanted to use a lighter color, he needed to use more coats than want he wanted if he didn't want them to mix. He much preferred his usual concrete walls compared to bricks.

However, Rikuo was not in his usual part of town and took what he could get. Being too far from his father's home could end up with him getting lost, and then he would spend longer than needed trying to find his way back. And this building seemed abandoned enough, with it's boarded windows and for sale or lease sign on the door.

Usually, he wouldn't go out on his nightly adventures when he visited his father and his family. It was way too risky, and he could make a lot of noise trying to get out and getting back. But, his last piece was _unfinished _and he just felt...empty? Rikuo couldn't describe the feeling, it was so alien to him. Though he wouldn't deny that he felt somewhat pissed at himself, for not finishing and getting almost caught by one of his father's most trusted officers.

_I should have been more careful_.

Shaking the white spray can, Rikuo went back to finishing his picture. On the wall, was extravagant ruined buildings of different heights in yellow. Some were in the mist of crumbling, others had missing pieces, a few rested against others and some where even on the ground. Red dust was tinted over them, coming from the ground they all laid on. It was just a small city, the only one on the red planet. Colors of mixed purple, blue and black was the sky and the white dots were the stars.

Finishing up the picture, he felt at least a little satisfied with the simple piece. Rikuo pulled down his gas-mask and pushed up his goggles, smiling at the picture. He had to admit, even with his drastic lack of colors it came out alright. Putting his cans back into his duffel bag, Rikuo was ready to make his way back to his father's home.

The shuffling of pavement against shoes caught his attention, and Rikuo cursed himself for not being more careful the second time around. Maybe it was Kubinashi or another of his father's officers, they were all know for being quiet, sneaky bastards. Just as he was about to high tail out, the person's deep voice stopped him in shock.

"Well, well, that's a nice piece of work you have there."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._

It was Rikun. His fucking older brother had caught him and, who knows how long the guy has been there. For all Rikuo knew, Rikun could have been there the entire time! Well, it could have been worse. At least it wasn't his grandfather or _father_ and just his brother. Compared to the other two, Rikun wasn't nearly as threatening.

_Well, maybe he is a little more intimidating than grandfather._

"You know, I was always curious how you spent your time Rikuo. But I didn't think you had the balls to do graffiti!" Rikun said with a mocking tone, like he didn't just find out Rikuo's biggest secret.

In his panic, Rikuo did the stupidest thing he could have done. He _ran away_ from Rikun as fast he could. As he sprinted away, Rikuo heard his brother's shout of "Hey! Rikuo!" and the footsteps that were already gaining up on him. He wasn't surprised, Rikun was the star striker on the soccer team and one of the best runners on the track team. How the hell was he suppose to get away from Rikun? Rikuo sure as hell didn't know, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Every chance he got, Rikuo took a turn and tried to avoid going in straight paths as long at he could. If there was an obstacle in his way, Rikuo would climb it or jump over it while Rikun had to take the extra time to run around it. Like in the case where Rikuo jumped over some concrete stairs, while Rikun carefully ran down them. However, Rikuo soon started to run out of breath. He was never use to sprinting for this long, it was usually a leisure run at his own pace. Knowing his brother, Rikuo was sure that Rikun barely even broke into a sweat.

As Rikuo turned another left, he was met with a narrow dead end. Cursing his luck, Rikuo looked to the fire escape with the ladder still hanging against the railing. It looks like it hasn't been used yet.

"Rikuo!" Was the not so far away yell from his brother.

Taking a deep breath and dropping his duffel bag onto the ground, Rikuo ran to the wall on the other side of the fire escape. He ran up it as high as he could, before propelling himself to the other wall. In the split second before he was going to fall, Rikuo grabbed at the ladder. His legs were swinging under him, and felt a bit out of breath. Looking at Rikun, who was gabbing at him, Rikuo climbed up the ladder and walked across to the other ladder. He kept going this, until he was at a decent height higher than the building next door. Standing on the railings, Rikuo jumped off and landed into a roll on the other buildings roof.

As he was making his way down the back of the building, Rikuo wondered how he was going to explain all of this to his brother. All he could do was hope that he made it back home before Rikun did.

* * *

It was tough, making his way back into his room. Climbing the iron gate was no problem but climbing back up to his room, that was a different story. Though, without his duffel bag weighing him down, it was much easier. Lucky for him, trees were a common front lawn accessory for almost all homes. Climbing up the tree, Rikuo was able to get onto the second balcony. Standing a bit shaky on the railings, he grabbed at the iron bars above him and climbed up. He did this two more times before standing in front of his balcony door.

Sliding it close behind him, Rikuo let out an exhausted sigh.

"Tired, Rikuo?" Was the voice of his brother, who was leaning against his closed door.

_Goddammit Rikun_!

"How the hell did you get here so fast!" Rikuo ask raising his voice a little, pointing to his older brother.

"If you lived here as long as I have, you start to know the in's and outs and every short cut." Rikun said with a wink. "By the way" he said while pulling out a cigarette from his pack and a lighter "I brought back your duffel bag."

Rikuo looked to where Rikun titled his head, and he saw his said bag on the chair. Not moving from his spot in front of glass door, Rikuo let out a disgruntled thanks.

"So...why do you do it?" Rikun asked, pulling his lighter away and the stick in between his lips.

Crap, he didn't come up with a story. It wasn't like he could anyways, Rikun had caught him red-handed. There was no way of getting out of it. "Mind your business. It has nothing to do with you," was the harsh reply Rikuo settled on. "How did you find me anyways?"

"I have my ways," Was Rikun's vague reply.

Taking a deep drag from the cigarette, Rikun made his way over the bed and sat at the edge. Removing the stick from his lips, he exhaled and a puff of smoke rushed out. Rikun looked over to Rikuo who still stood at the balcony door, giving a small smirk as he patted at a spot next to him.

Rikuo scowled a little behind his gas mask but took the gesture and sat down next to his older brother. He pushed the gas mask down so it hung around his neck, and pushed the goggles up on his head. They sat like that for a few minutes, the silence hanging over them with only the inhale and exhale of Rikun taking a drag cutting through. Rikuo fell backwards and looked up at his ceiling, tracing the lines to find patterns. "You're going to make my room smell like smoke, I hope you know," Rikuo informed his brother, his nose making a small twitch.

Rikun released a little chuckle before taking in another inhale. He paused for a moment and took a side glace at Rikuo before speaking. "Hey, Rikuo."

"Hmm?"

"Do...do you hate us? I mean...old man, mom, gramps and me. Do you hate us?"

Rikuo continued to look at the ceiling, still trying to trace any of the patterns he could fine. He pressed his lips together before answering. "No, I don't you guys. Why would you think that?"

Rikun took another pause and brought the cigarette to his face. "Because you seem to distance yourself from us. Don't try and hid it, even mom picked it up...I..I think, this is the first time since you've started coming over, that you actually talked to us outside of meals...even if it was only for five minutes."

Rikuo sighed, bringing his hand to remove the uncomfortable goggles from his head. He thought he had been hiding that so well. Feeling a bit hesitant, Rikuo licked at his dry lips and turned his head to his brother before replying. "It feels...wrong, you know? Being ordinary among extraordinary."

"W-what?" Rikun asked and looked at the teen lying on the bed.

"You...Yamabuki...dad...and gramps, you're all so.._.unearthly_." Rikuo started, a pit of nerves growing in his stomach. "I mean..._Jesus Christ_...Look at all of you!" He sat up and looked up at Rikun. "You're all just wonderful people! You guys would do anything...anything for this city and it's people. You...father...grandfather, you three are just...just so charismatic! So lively! So...fucking_ fiery_! And, Yamabuki too! Maybe not charismatic but just so fucking charming!

Not mention, all of you are so unnaturally pretty. Even grandfather who is in his 60s is pretty!...Compared to me...and to mom...compared to me and mom, you're all fucking perfect. Just fucking perfect." Rikuo said with slight desperation him his voice. The back of his eyes stung, and his heart started feeling heavy; he wanted nothing more than to crawl under his blanket and cocoon himself from the world.

"What do you mean _compared_" Rikun dropped the word like it was laced with venom and narrowed his red eyes "to you and Wakana?"

Ignoring his brother's anger, Rikuo swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't think it would be...be this hard, telling someone all his insecurities, especially his brother of all people. Mr. fucking Perfect.

"What I mean...is" Rikuo took a shaken breath, "compared to Yamabuki...doesn't mom seem a little plain? Don't get me wrong...I love her...I love her a lot. And yeah, they share a few similar qualities but, your mom is charming, and pretty and gentle. Yamabuki is like a princess come to life. My mom..." Rikuo paused, not liking the intense stare he was receiving from his brother. "Isn't. She's quirky, if not a little clumsy and she isn't really gentle but...more kind.

"And...compared to you...I mean, Goddammit, I am so lack-luster!" Rikuo said, putting his head into his hands, tightening his fingers in brown strands. Sighing, he looked back at Rikun and gestured a hand towards him. "Rikun, you're the perfect son. You're a straight-A student, you're good at sports, you're a leader, and handsome! And., look at me!" He took a breath and swallowed, his throat suddenly became dry.

"I'm average at best! I'm just skating by in school and I suck at almost every team game! I can't be a leader, I'm...far too hesitant. Hell, I can't even talk to my friends without feeling a bit awkward. And, I'm not even close...to the handsome like you, father, and grandfather are. Brown hair, and brown eyes? Glasses? That's nothing in comparison."

Rikuo panted a little, the breath he took in earlier suddenly gone from him. He glanced to the side, not wanting to see Rikun's intense glare at him. "Plus, you get along with them...so much better than I do. I can't even understand anything they are talking about half the time. With these high class parties or council meetings. It all...goes over my head." He said, his voice becoming lower with each word spoken.

"It feels like I don't belong h-" A sudden burning sensation on his cheek stopped him from finishing his sentence. Cupping his red cheek, Rikuo turned to look back at his brother. "What was that for, you jerk! I pour my heart out to you, and you _slap_ me?!"

"You should be glad it was only a slap, I wanted to _punch_ you. However, I would have broken your nose." Rikun said, dropping the butt of the cigarette onto the dark carpet before stepping on it.

"Rikun! You can't do that, you'll put a hole in the carpet!"

Rikun waved off Rikuo's loud complaint and went to light up another cigarette. "You know, for an artist that wants to see everything in color, you have a very monochrome perspective."

Rikuo didn't say anything, he was at a lost of words. What did brother mean that he had a monochrome perspective?! He was just stating the facts was all!

"You don't belong in this family? Don't give me that bullshit, you're part of this family as much as the rest of us. Didn't you see yourself earlier, how you cleverly out maneuvered me? Or, how you _walled jumped to a fire escape and then jumped onto the roof of the closest building?_ Jesus Christ, Rikuo! I thought you were going to die when you did that!" Despite himself, Rikuo laughed a little which caused Rikun to pause and look at his younger brother with a smile.

"If anything, you're more impressive than the rest of us. And not getting caught spray painting for four years? That's pretty good, usually there are witnesses around all over town." Rikun told him, taking a deep inhale before blowing out the smoke in rings. "And you-know, not everyone understands politics. It's boring most of the time, if you ask me."

Rikun patted his younger brother's hair, ruffling it a little much to the annoyance of Rikuo. "Plus, what's wrong with your looks? You can wear a lot more colors than I can. Do you know how hard it is to find a color that doesn't clash with sliver? Most of my outfits are only dark colors!

"Old man and gramps? Handsome? That's a laugh, they're just a couple of old men. You won't have to worry about them for long." The rather tactless joke made Rikuo snicker a little.

Rikun dropped his hand from his younger brother's head and gave a small smile. "Rikuo, you think we're perfect from a superficial point of view." Rikun then offered his already lit cigarette to Rikuo, whose eyes widen at his brother. Rikuo reached out to it with a shaky hand, before pulling it back. "You've never spent any time with us in the last four years. Maybe if you didn't only come over one weekend a month and, didn't just stay in your room like usual, you'll see we have our flaws and weaknesses. That...we're not as unearthly as you thought.

"You fit in with this family more than you think, Rikuo."

With new found determination, Rikuo took the cigarette from his brother. He stared at the stick for a moment before putting it between his lips. After his first inhale, Rikuo quickly removed the cigarette and started hacking. He beat at his chest to stop while his brother laughed beside him.

"How can you _stand_ these things?! That was the worst thing I have ever tasted in years!" Rikuo said, handing said thing back to his brother, who accepted it back without hesitation.

"You get use to it after a while." Rikun responded, his voice laced with mirth.

Rikuo went back to laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling again. Maybe, his brother was right and he should spend more time with them. Now that he thought about it, maybe it was actions that made him feel like an outcast from his family. His mind drifted to meal times, and he recalled when either Yamabuki or Rihan would invite him to Rikun's soccer games. Or, when they would go out to eat. There were even a few times that Nurarihyon would ask him to join him for tea, or watch a movie together. He would always decline, saying he had a lot of homework to do.

Why hadn't he noticed those disappointed looks before?

"Hey, Rikun?"

"Hmm?" Was the uninterested reply.

"Thanks...you know. For making me feel better."

Rikun smirked at him, before blowing out another set of rings. "Hey, Rikuo?"

Rikuo hummed in response, feeling somewhat tired.

"Next time you paint on a building, think you could take me along?"

"...What? Why would you want to go?"

"Well, what's a better bonding experience than two brothers committing a crime together!" Was Rikun's jolly answer.

Rikuo rolled his eyes at his impossible brother before closing them. "Fine, whatever. You'll probably follow me anyways even if I said no."

A sudden dip bed caused Rikuo to open his eyes, and when he did he was greeted by his brother's face. Rikun was above him, the hand not holding the cigarette was keeping Rikun up while, the one with the cigarette cupped Rikuo's face. The sent of the stick burned Rikuo's nostrils, and the back smoke brought some heat to his cheek.

"Rikun...what the hell do you think you-" Rikuo was suddenly cut of when his gas mask was suddenly moved to cover his face. The action caused bits of ash to fall onto Rikuo's cheek, causing him to flinch from the sudden burning.

"Good night, Rikuo" Rikun said, wiping off the ash which left gray smears on Rikuo's cheek. Rikuo's eyes widen when he saw his brother lean in close to his face, and promptly kissed the gas mask. He then pushed himself away from Rikuo, gave his brother a small smirk and walked out the door with a "What the fuck was that?! You FREAK!" following him out.

* * *

Beams of light shined through crystal windows in the dining room, showering the room with a glow. Tentatively, Rikuo ate at his omelet ignoring the stare his brother was giving him. Like last night at dinner, conversation flowed around Rikuo. The topics weren't too different from last night, instead of reviewing their day it was what they were planning to do. Again, Rikuo didn't join in but, not because he felt unattached but because he had _nothing_ planned, at all. Usually he just sat in his room reading or watching TV.

However, whenever Rihan or Yamabuki spoke of their plans, Rikun would stare at him. Rikuo felt uncomfortable under the red eyes. It was like his brother was silently saying _Well aren't you going to join them? _

_Aren't you going to give them a chance?_

Rikuo sighed, drawing curious glances from the rest of his family. He wasn't sure how to even start, everything they planned were uninteresting to him. While he wanted to be closer to his family, he didn't want to insult them by being bored at their events. Maybe he was just rationalizing his selfishness.

"So, Rikun when is your soccer game again?" Rihan asked, taking a sip from his drink.

Rikun broke his stare and looked to his father. "It's at three," he answered, taking a bit from his french toast.

Rikuo's ear caught the conversation, and he straightened his posture. Putting his fork down on his plate and taking a deep breath, he looked to his father. "Hey, fa...dad, do you think I can come too?"

Rihan looked at Rikuo, shock all over his face as well as everyone else besides Rikun who was smiling. It's been years, since he heard his youngest son call him 'dad'. Putting his cup down, Rihan smiled at Rikuo; he felt very elated at finally being able to have some time with his son. "Of course you can Rikuo."

"Ah, Rikuo. Won't you be bored watching my soccer game?" Rikun said, with a teasing smirk. "I mean, the activity you like to do is so much interesting than soccer."

"You have an activity Rikuo?" Yamabuki asked, setting down her now dirtied napkin.

Rikuo was a lost for words, he really didn't know how to say. He wasn't even sure what Rikun was talking about and, he was fairly sure his brother wasn't talking about his graffiti.

"Aye, mom. Rikuo likes parkour."

Oh, that was what Rikun was talking about.

"Parkour? What's that?" Nurarihyon spoke up, seeming to take interest at the topic.

"Basically, it's where Rikuo jumps, vaults and stuff off buildings." Rikun said, waving off his grandfather.

"No! It's the physical discipline of training to overcome any obstacle by adapting to the environment!" Rikuo corrected, feeling somewhat annoyed that his brother downgraded one of his favorite pass times.

"Jumping off buildings." Was his brother's final response.

"Rikuo!" Yamabuki said in shock, looking to her step-son. "That's far too dangerous, you can get seriously hurt!"

"It's not too bad...the only serious injury I got broken ankle, and that was because I landed wrong..." Rikuo was his nervous reply to calm down Yamabuki.

"A broken ankle?! Rikuo! Does Wakana know about this?"

"She encourages it, actually..."

Everyone besides Yamabuki and Rikuo laughed, the female being the only one to gape openly at Rikuo. Rihan shook his head, propped up his elbow onto the table and rested his head in his hand. "That's just like Wakana..." he trailed off, seeming to lose himself in this thoughts.

Yamabuki looked back to her husband that was seated right next to her, and gave him a small smile like she knew what he was thinking. " Isn't it?"

An odd silence fell over the remaining occupants, none of them being quite sure if they want to break Rihan and Yamabuki from their thoughts about Rikuo's mother. Rikuo, however, looked at his father and step mother in wonder. Why did bringing up Wakana put them in such a dreamy state? Was it always like this, when he mentioned his mother? Now that he thought back on it, he recalled the disappointed faces of theirs when he gave vague answers to their questions about this mother. He even remembered their relieved faces when he denied that Wakana had ever dated anyone after Rihan. Rikuo somewhat understood his father's relief but Yamabuki's?

The sound of wood scrapping against marble broke Rikuo out of his thoughts. Nurarihyon had apparently finished his breakfast already. "I'm going out back for a smoke." He announced before making his way to their back door.

As he passed Rikun, Rikuo noticed that they gave each other some kind of knowing smirk. Briefly, he wondered what that was all about.

* * *

Did you catch it? It was Nurarihyon that saw Rikuo sneak out.

Well, if you didn't catch you now know.

Was that a little too soon? With Rikuo trying to spend time with his family, and how was it? I'm not sure if it was as emotional as I planned it.

This chapter would have been out sooner, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to include the thing about Rihan, Wakana and Yamabuki. But, I felt it wouldn't flow right, so that will be next chapter.

Any constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this later than I expected! I went on vacation for a few weeks and a new story invaded my mind. But don't worry, this one is my top priority ~

**Warning:** MASSES AMOUNT OF DIALOGUE, OH MY GOD. I FEEL A LITTLE LIKE ANNE RICE.

* * *

Rikuo landed on the soft grass under the balcony, clutching his duffel bag strap. Out of habit, Rikuo began looking around. This time, it was so he could find his brother who had wanted to come along. It stumped him, Rikun's reason to watch him spray paint. A small nagging feeling told it was more than having brothers bond together.

"Yo! Rikuo!" Rikun said, waiting by the iron gate.

"Shush! Rikun! You're going to get us caught!" Rikuo said, glaring at his brother as he made way to the iron gate.

Rikun waved off his brother's worries. "It's fine, they're all busy with stuff anyways."

"Whatever," Rikuo said, throwing his duffel bag over the fence and climbing over it like last night. Once on the other side, Rikuo looked back to his brother through the iron bars. "Hmm..do you think you can climb this?" he asked, suddenly remembering that most people couldn't climb a gate that was this high.

"Don't have to," Rikun said, taking out a card from his pocket. He swiped the card underneath the speaker, and the gates slowly opened.

Rikuo glared at his brother, who was looking at him in mirth. "Of course..."

"Hey now, don't get grumpy at me because you didn't know." Rikun said, closing the gate behind him.

"Bastard." Rikuo said picking up his duffel bag. "Since you know this area so well, do you know any abandoned buildings?" then he added "That aren't brick?"

Walking ahead of his younger brother, Rikun gestured him to follow with a nod of his head. "Right this way...my dear."

"I'm not your _dear_, you fucked up bastard." was Rikuo's harsh reply, thinking back on the somewhat kiss Rikun gave him.

Seriously, what kind of brother did that?

* * *

"So, Rikuo you never did tell me the reason why you do gra-I mean spray-_art_." Rikun corrected himself when he saw the heated glared his younger brother gave him.

After finishing Rikuo finished his painting, Rikun suggested that they go to the park for more _brotherly bonding_. On the walk there, Rikun constantly teased Rikuo for messing up a few times-most of which being Rikun's fault. It was when Rikuo slapped his brother upside the head with his bag, did the older man shut up but, not without a heated glare towards his younger brother.

Rikuo drew his eyes away from his older brother and looked back to the sunset. Drawing in his knees close to his chest, Rikuo put his arms around them and his exposed chin on his knees. "Well, it started when I was 12, a few days after I visited for the first time. Before I met everyone..I hated all of you. Every. Single. One. Of. You. Even Yamabuki. But, most of all...I hated dad. No, I _despised _him."

A feeling a guilt pooled at his stomach, making him feel somewhat uncomfortable. "I always wondered...why didn't he ever visit us? Why didn't he even call on my birthday?!" Rikuo's grip on his pants tighten, past questions filling his mind. "Did he not love me and mom?! Were we not good enough to fit in his world?! Was his other family better than us?! Why was I the one that had no father to turn to?! Why did he pick you guys over us?! "

"Rikuo...You know" Rikun tried to say, but was Rikuo didn't stop.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his shoulders shook from his sobs. He lifted his hand to wipe away the tears, as his voice lowered with each why spoken. "Why...why...why..._why_?"

Rikun looked at his younger brother, not being to force any comforting words. Instead he pulled his brother close to him, keeping his arm wrapped around Rikuo. After a few minutes, the sobs died down to hiccups and sniffles.

Gaining better control of himself, Rikuo pulled away from his brother. "Sorry...I didn't think that would be so painful. Since, now I know it was mom who left dad and Yamabuki." Rikuo said, turning to his brother and gave him a small grateful smile.

"But...before I knew that, I hated him and the happiness your family had with him. It just felt..._so unfair_." Rikuo paused, thinking on how to word what he was going to say next. "And then, I heard him talking about the city and why he loves everything here. And that his favorite thing about the city, was the old abandoned buildings. Something about the buildings having history, or whatever."

Rikun guessed what Rikuo meant to say next. "And so, you decided that graffiti was the best way to get back at him."

Rikuo nodded, "So, a few days later I bought a few cheap paint cans and went to the closest building I could find. And...when I looked at the concrete...it reminded me of a blank canvas. But...it appealed much more to me, because it was so unconventional," He explained, the edges of his lips twitching upward at the memory. "So, before I knew what I was doing I ended up creating a mural."

Rikun looked away from his brother and to the sunset at the horizon. "I remember when it was first found. Kubinashi took a picture of it to show us...A bright white moon on a black sky, the rays shinning down on a beautiful cherry blossom tree. The petals were like pink stars, and it seemed to have sort of unearthly glow to it."

Rikun looked back to Rikuo "You don't know how crushed our old man was when he had to cover it up. He said it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen."

Rikuo perked up a little, some-what surprised. "Really? He liked it?" he asked, his voice ridden with glee.

Chuckling at Rikuo's obvious happiness, Rikun patted his brother's head. He laughed even more at the junior's attempt to swat away his hand. "He likes all your paintings Rikuo. He even said at dinner before that he would have kept them up, but that would bad on him as the head councilman. Attempts at capturing _The Sprayer _ are all for show!"

Rikuo tilted his head thoughtfully, "So...if I told dad that I was _The _ _Sprayer,_ he wouldn't be angry then?"

"Silly, Rikuo! The whole family already knows!"

Rikuo's expression slightly remind Rikun of a fish. "What! How?!"

"Remember when you almost got caught by Kubinashi?" At Rikuo's stiff nod, he continued. "Well, along with the paint cans you threw at him, a few papers fell out with your name on it."

Rikuo slapped his forehead, how was he so stupid enough to forget that he left his homework in his duffel bag. "Well...that explains where I left my English homework that night."

"It wouldn't have mattered anyways. Your grammar was atrocious, and you had a lot of sentence fragments." Rikun told his brother happily, as if he just didn't insult Rikuo.

"Shut up Rikun!" Was Rikuo's angry reply, which just made Rikun laugh.

Rikuo looked back to the sunset, trying to ignore his brother's teasing laughter. He thought back to when he spent time with his family earlier in the day. Personally he found the soccer game some-what boring and, didn't pay much attention to it since he didn't know any thing about the sport, besides kicking the ball. The only high-light was seeing a rather hot-tempered Rikun getting a yellow card. His said brother trash-talking back the referee while his teammates held him back. How Rikun wasn't benched, Rikuo wasn't exactly sure he was too busy laughing at Rihan, who was being held down by Yamabuki. Apparently, Rikun got his hot-temper from their father. Which, surprised Rikuo greatly since his father always seemed, like a cool and rather aloof person with infinite amounts of wisdom.

He also learned that his father was a flirt. When they went to the snack-stand to get a couple of hot-dogs and sodas, they ran into a rather pretty woman that was looking at Rihan. And, Rihan being that gentleman he is, gave her one of his most alluring smiles and asked her how she was enjoying the game. After a few minutes, the woman was completely charmed by Rihan. However, Rikuo didn't want Yamabuki to wait anymore and told Rihan that he would tell her. The instantaneous rushed good-bye and fast-walk had Rikuo chuckling back to his seat. When they got back, a very riled up Yamabuki cheering Rikun on, was the thing Rikuo least expected to see.

After the game ended on (forced) friendly terms, Rikuo spent sometime with Nurarihyon. Rikuo learned that his grandfather was _very_ egoistical. His grandfather had no problem boasting about his glory days, leading a protest against the councilman man at the time and how he was the best political leader the city had. Nurarihyon also had no qualms in telling Rikuo that he tricked the most beautiful fashion model into marrying. How? Rikuo felt it was better not to ask.

All these events brought a smile to Rikuo's face, as he thought more about the _normal_ family he had. Yamabuki seemed to have a tendency to take most things to the extreme, Rihan was much too full of himself, Nurarihyon was a chain smoker and Rikun liked getting to childish arguments.

_Like fighting over the last piece of pizza with dad..._

Then, he thought back to breakfast and the dreamy looks Rihan and Yamabuki had when they thought about his mother. The why behind those looks picked at him all day, but he didn't have the heart to ask either Rihan or Yamabuki. Rikuo had a feeling that it might bring up some unneeded memories.

"Hey Rikun?" Rikuo said, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Hmm?" was the response given back.

"Do you...uh...happen to know why dad and Yamabuki looked so dreamy when they thought about mom?"

Rikun hummed, tilting his head but still looking at the horizon. "How much do you know about the three of them?"

Rikuo tapped his chin in thought. "Well, when I asked, she said that she and Yamabuki were best friends in high school but, lost contact when she went to study abroad. Then, when mom came back she volunteered to be a surrogate for Yamabuki and that was how she met dad. Mom also said that she refused to live with them, and said no contact was good because, if the press knew dad had a child that wasn't with his wife, the Nura family would have been torn to pieces. And, lose it's good standing with the people."

"Is that all she told you? Wakana didn't tell you how she got with dad or anything?" Rikun asked when Rikuo was finished.

Rikuo shook his head in response. "I never asked about it, I...I thought it would bring her pain if she told me. So...I kinda thought she was dad's mistress. But, I could never think of a reason why Yamabuki didn't look at me with hatred."

That surprised Rikun, "Why would you think mom would _hate_ you?" He asked, his voice in a slightly higher pitch from disbelief.

"Well...It would make sense, right? I mean...if dad cheated on Yamabuki with mom, shouldn't Yamabuki hate us both? Even if they were best friends, that's a betrayal of trust." Rikuo explained.

"Well, that does makes sense. But, my dear brother, you are completely wrong!" Rikun told him, flicking the middle of Rikuo's head. "I asked them about everything once, when I saw mom and dad looking at their picture of you and Wakana in their room. I'll tell you what I remember.

"Mom said that she and Wakana were best friends in high school, and they were inseparable. Like joined at the hip. They always stayed the night at each others homes, played on the same sports teams and chose their classes together. And, if they weren't in the same hour, one of the them would switch a few classes around so they could be." Rikun laughed as his eyes soften.

"You know...mom admitted that Wakana was her first love."

"Wha...wha...huh?" Rikuo sputtered. The admittance threw his head into chaos and he had no idea what to say. "Are you sure Yamabuki said that?"

"Positive."

"...Really sure?"

"Yes, Rikuo I am sure."

"...How sure?"

"Oh my God, Rikuo! I'm not playing this stupid game with you!" Rikun snapped. "I am _very_ sure that is what mom said. Wakana was her first love."

Rikuo leaned away from his brother, afraid that Rikun would start shaking him. "Okay, okay sorry." He apologized, hands up in a friendly surrender.

"Anyways," Rikun continued. "Mom wanted to tell Wakana about her feelings before they separated at the end of that summer."

"And I'm guessing that she couldn't, right?"

Rikun nodded, "Mmhmm. Mom said she couldn't risk ruining their friendship over it. She wasn't exactly sure how Wakana would react. So, she just buried her feelings and tried to make their last summer together unforgettable." Rikun shrugged, blowing at a piece of sliver hair that fell in front of his eyes. "Then, they parted. Wakana went to England and mom went at a local university to study child-care. And as timed passed on with lack of contact, mom moved on."

Rikuo clicked his tongue "When you say it like that, it sounds...rather bittersweet."

"Well, I'm just telling you what I remembered. Forgive me if I don't sound so emotional." Rikun responded rolling his eyes.

"So, how did they all meet? Did Yamabuki meet dad during her college years?"

"Yep. During her second year and dad's third year. Mom told me that she lost her way around campus, since she had to go into another building she was unfamiliar with. Dad just happened to be the first person she saw for directions. And, dad being dad fell in love with her instantly! After that incident, he began to woo her to the best of his abilities." Rikun said happily.

Rikuo, on the other hand smacked his hand onto his already abused head. "Why doesn't that surprise me...and of course, like all women she fell for it instantly, didn't she?"

"Of course! But, don't worry Rikuo! Wakana didn't fall for him that easy" Rikun told his brother, trying to cheer him up a little.

"Oh? She didn't?" he was genuinely surprised.

"Mmhmm, but I'll get back to that later. To make long story somewhat shorter, mom was wooed over by dad. They dated during college and married when they both graduated and all the typical junk." Rikun waved it off, deeming that bit of information not necessary. "And they had a few good years of marriage, very happy and what-not. But..." he trailed off.

"But..." Rikuo urged on.

"Well, they wanted a family. They tried, they _really _tried but...mom couldn't get pregnant. And, after their fourth year of marriage they went to see a doctor. He told them...that mom had Hydrosalpinx...and even if she had surgery there was still a good possibility that she still couldn't get pregnant...The news _crushed_ them. Mom told me she started crying in dad's arms...A month later, mom spiraled into depression, blaming herself."

"But that wasn't her fault! There was no way she could have prevented that!" Rikuo reasoned.

"That's what dad kept trying to tell her, but she couldn't help it. It didn't help that...the information leaked out somehow, and the tabloids turned it into a scandal. Everywhere...there were articles that the Nura line wouldn't continue anymore. She tried her hardest to not let it affect her, trying to live happily with her husband. But.. Mom couldn't take it anymore, so she wrote father a poem as her farewell and left on a rainy day. Hoping to just...disappear from the world." Rikun said, with a somber expression.

Rikuo glanced to the ground, clutching at the grass. He felt...so _bad_ for Yamabuki, who had to go through such sadness. "But...Yamabuki is still with us though."

Rikun's face lit up, and his crimson eyes danced with happiness. "We owe a lot to Wakana, she was the reason Yamabuki came back and the reason they were able to start a family." Rikun turned back to Rikuo, with a smile on his face. "When mom was waiting at a bus stop, ready to leave with her one way ticket, Wakana happened to board off. Mom said that when Wakana looked at her, they recognized each other immediately. Your mother went up and hugged mom, being so glad to see her best friend after so long.

"Mom hugged back too, but not with much enthusiasm. And, you know how hard it is to hide anything from Wakana. Wakana asked mom what was wrong, and she broke down crying in her arms. They stayed like that, for over half-an hour. Mom crying in Wakana's arms under her umbrella, at a bus stop." Rikun tilted his head in thought. "Now that I think about it...it sounds like a scene between two reunited lovers, from a romance film.

"Anyways, being the good person she is, Wakana walked mom back to her home. She then sat mom down, gave her some hot chocolate and let mom pour out all her emotions. Mom said, that she felt terrible for putting her troubles on her friend that she just reunited with. But, Wakana just smiled at her and said:

"_Do you feel better now?"_

"And to mom' surprise, she did. A wave of relief just spilled over her, to have someone...not comfort or criticize her. That it felt wonderful to have someone to just...listen. After that, they caught up on the years without each other. Like how mom and dad met and what Wakana did during her time in England. Wakana even convinced mom to go back, despite the fact she felt so ashamed on almost leaving her husband. Then, Wakana took mom's hands and said she would go back with mom. So that she wouldn't be alone." Rikun paused, taking a break from talking so much.

"Is..that how mom and dad met?" Rikuo asked when he felt like his brother was ready to begin speaking again.

Rikun nodded, "You wouldn't believe how surprised-and relieved dad was, when he saw Wakana and mom at the door, hand in hand. Wakana still held onto mom's hand, when she cried out her apology for leaving. Then dad took mom by the shoulders and led her back inside the house, and nodded thanks to Wakana before shutting it, while she continued to smile at them."

* * *

"The next day, Wakana went back. She was worried how mom was doing, since being in the rain and the emotional stress could have gotten her sick. And, she was. Mom was in bed with a really high fever, so dad ordered the servants to tend to her. Wakana, would have none of it. She stomped up to dad and told him "_You have to take care of sick yourself. Nothing feels better than being pampered with love_." Rikun laughed, shaking his head. "Then she proceeded to shoo the cooks out kitchen, and told the maids she would take care of mom."

"And dad or grandpa didn't even try to stop mom?" Rikuo asked with disbelief.

"Nope! Dad was in a shock that his charming looks didn't have her drooling, and the old geezer was laughing at him, apparently." Rikun shook his head while barely containing his chuckles. "It was after Wakana left mom's room to put away the dishes, did they finally talk one on one. And dad was in one hell of a ride. She didn't fall for his usual charm, and even laughed at him a few times for it. Dad said Wakana was an odd one, she wore her feelings on her sleeve and just always seemed very happy. She danced while cooking and, sang when washing the dishes. Wakana was...interesting to him.

"And that was how it was, for the entire time mom was sick. Wakana would come over and cook and take care of her. Even when mom got better, Wakana still came over and cooked for all of them and the help. She would do it just because she wanted to, or because she was bored. As time went on, dad was enthralled by watching and talking to her. Dad said he felt terrible, his wife had just recovered after being sick and a emotional break down and, he was looking at another woman. Not just harmlessly looking but, actually _interested _in her. Dad _wanted_ Wakana." Rikun said, holding Rikuo's gaze while clutching his brother's hand.

"Was it just psychical attraction then?" Rikuo asked lightly.

Just as Rikuo expected, his older brother shook his head. "No, he said it wasn't just that. There were...other feelings he felt with her, the same with mom."

"When did he realize that it might have been love?"

"When Wakana told him and mom that day, that they could have a child. That...if they wanted, she would be their surrogate." Rikun answered, letting go of Rikuo's hand. "They were ecstatic."

"They didn't think about surrogates before mom suggested it?"

"They did, but...they couldn't trust strangers...giving birth to their baby. And, they were still reluctant to have Wakana be it. Mom and dad didn't want to put that kind of thing on Wakana. But, he wouldn't have it! She laughed at them and said it was no problem, since she was the one who offered it. And, Wakana being the impossible woman that she is, pushed it on them until they accepted.

"During the nine months she was carrying me,Wakana stayed with them while mom and dad babied her. They forbid her to do more than necessary, told her to get plenty of rest and let the help do their job. As you can imagine, Wakana wasn't very pleased in not having anything to do. But, during those nine months he fell harder and harder for Wakana. It got to the point where he would start hovering over her, and constantly scolded her for doing something unnecessary." Rikun paused, his tongue feeling dry and his throat score.

Rikuo, suspecting the reason for his brother's sudden pause, reached into his duffel bag. He pulled out a half-full bottle of water and handed it to his brother. Said brother snatched it out of Rikuo's hand, unscrewed the cap and chugged the remaining water. "Oh God, thanks Rikuo. I really needed that." Rikun said, tossing the empty bottle to Rikuo who just put it back into the bag.

Digging around a bit more, he pulled another bottle that was full. He tossed it to his brother with a smile. "I think you're going to need more."

Chuckling, Rikun uncapped the bottle and took a quick drink. "Thanks. Anyways, dad felt terrible. Falling for another woman while being married, and the guilt started to eat away at him. But he crushed it. Dad said he didn't want mom to feel like she wasn't loved -he loved her dearly. But, she's already suffered so much and he couldn't do something that could make them part. However, one night when they were making love, he accidentally called out Wakana's name."

"Oh my God..." Rikuo said, eyes wide and hand over mouth.

"I know! Big slip up, right? He broke down at that point, and told mom _everything_. Mom said he couldn't stop babbling, so she pulled him into her arms and kissed him. _"It was only a matter of time, before you fell too."_ Was what she said to him, which shocked dad a lot."

"I thought you said that Yamabuki moved on when mom left?"

Rikun nodded "I did. But you know what they say, there will always be a place in your heart for your first love."

"So...what happened between the three of them then?" Was Rikou's curious question.

"Well, a few months after I was born, mom gave dad the okay to pursue Wakana. She told him that he better succeed for the both of them!" Rikun said, somewhat appalled. "They convinced Wakana to stay with them, saying that she had a right to see the baby she gave birth to. So, it wasn't hard meeting Wakana but...trying to get her in a relationship was hard. It wasn't because she didn't have feelings for dad, because she did. She might not have fallen for his flattery, but her face was always in a blush around him and she was a bit more clumsy too. It was because dad was married, that Wakana was so against it.

"Dad couldn't blame her reasoning, it made sense after all. Wakana and mom were best friends, she couldn't betray mom in that way." Rikun said, taking another sip from the water bottle. "Aye, Rikuo. We better head on back, it's night already." He got up from the ground, panting way the dirt on his jeans.

Were they really out that late? Rikuo blinked and saw the bright moon light shinning on his brother's pale skin. He was so wrapped up in the story, Rikuo didn't even notice that the orange, red and violet sky changed to black and white. Taking the hand that was offered, Rikuo hoisted himself up and put his hands above him in a stretch. A small whine escaped his lips when he felt one of his joints crack.

"So, do I get to hear more?" Rikuo asked hopefully, following his brother back home.

Rikun sighed, rubbing his hand at his sore throat. "Ugh, you're really killing my throat with all this talking."

"Oh shush, you just don't want to tell me because it isn't about you."

"Hey! I don't have an ego that big!" Rikun argued, feeling slightly insulted. "I mean, I am awesome. There's no use in denying that. But I don't go around talking about myself for almost an hour."

"It's because no one lets you." Rikuo said flatly. "Anyways, enough about _you_, tell me more of what dad and Yamabuki told you!"

"Fine, fine, fine. As I was saying," He took another sip of his water. "Wakana couldn't do that to mom, and voiced this to dad. She even threaten to tell mom everything, if he didn't stop trying to get with her. Of course, since mom gave the OK dad wasn't concerned."

"But...if mom was so against it...how did they get into a relationship?" Rikuo asked, rubbing at his chin.

"Well, during one night when Wakana was getting water from the kitchen, dad followed her. He said that he took her by the waist, and kissed her. Just like that. Square on the mouth!" Rikun said, making a smacking noise with lips. "And of course, Wakana struggled in his grip but dad didn't relent. She just eventually went limp, but didn't kiss back. When dad pulled, Wakana pushed him away before she went to slap him. However, mom caught the hand and pulled Wakana's into her.

"Mom told me that she had to control her laughter, when she saw Wakana's face in horror. Then, she went into a string of apologizes and "this isn't what it looks like!". To say, Wakana was surprised when mom laughed and kissed her was an understatement. While holding Wakana, mom looked to dad and said_ "Now, now, Rihan. You almost scared Wakana off."_ Mom ran her fingers through Wakana's hair, and touched her cheek. She said that she wasn't upset, because now she could have her two loves.

"Wakana was confused, and...somewhat angry when they told her everything. She felt like a lot of this could have been avoided if they told her." He finished, taking another gulp of his water.

"So...mom was fine with it right?" Rikuo asked, somewhat unsure.

"After thinking heavy on it. It's not exactly...normal for people to be involved in polygamous relationships." Rikun said. "But, she accepted it after a few weeks. And thus, our strange little family. However, months before you were born...she left them. For the reasons you said...because the press would eat them up. And...knowing Wakana, she probably didn't want to put something like that on mom...or the whole family. So, she gave them final goodbye kisses and, even though she said no contact, Wakana promised to send a picture and a few letters as updates."

"Wow...did Yamabuki and dad take it hard?"

Rikun nodded. "That's the one I remember seeing. I might have only been two, but...damn. After your mom left, dad punched the wall...and mom she fell to the floor crying." Rikun stopped and turned around to face his brother, grabbing Rikuo by the shoulders. "You don't understand...how...how much they _adore_ Wakana. They really, really lover her Rikuo." Turning back around, Rikun started walking a head of him. "Come one, we better get home."

Rikuo nodded, feeling slightly dazed. He never knew how much Yamabuki and his father loved his mother. Briefly, he wondered how they would react if he told them his past feelings of him and his mother not belonging in the family. Shaking his head, Rikuo went to catch up with his brother.

* * *

TEN PAGES

TEN PAGES

KILL ME PLEASE.

To authors who can easily write 10k words, please share that with me. This thing was barely 5k and I wanted to die. I didn't think that the history between Yamabuki, Rihan and Wakana would be that _long_. My goodness.


End file.
